Civil Love Affair
by bloomsburry
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is 'dating' Vision, but she knows deep down that her heart belongs to someone else…The truth is, Wanda is in love with Steve Rogers - her Captain - and Captain America knows it too. (Set in Avengers: Infinity War)


**Summary:** Wanda Maximoff is 'dating' Vision, but she knows deep down that her heart belongs to someone else…The truth is, Wanda is in love with Steve Rogers - her Captain - and Captain America knows it too. (Set in Avengers: Infinity War)

* * *

"I could have handled Thanos' lackeys by myself." Wanda murmured to the Captain once the others departed the meeting room. "Vision and I would have been fi – "

"No, Wanda," interjected Captain America in a severe tone. "It was clear to me that the two of you were outgunned."

Clenching her teeth, Wanda averted her eyes from Steve's solemn ones as the Cap continued on.

"None of you would have ended up in such a situation, if only the two of you followed my orders."

"You and your goddamn orders, Steve!" Wanda suddenly burst out, turning her attention back to him. "I have enough of it! We've been running away and hiding from the government since your war with Tony. For once, I just wanted to live a normal life with – with Vision and you ruin it by coming after us!"

"And you and I both know the real reason you went off with Vision in the first place!" Steve said abruptly, glaring at Wanda. "I know that you are just using Vision to forget what you really feel."

Wanda's face flushed scarlet at Steve's reminder, about the moment when Wanda confessed to Steve Rogers of her love for him.

"That's not true!" She said defensively. "I care about Vision too!"

"If you truly care about him Wanda, then stop pretending to be in love with him, when we both know the truth that you don't!"

There was a long pause as the two Avengers glared at each other.

"I can't have this conversation with your right now," Wanda mumbled, waving a glowing, scarlet hand at Steve in dismissal "I have to go and check on Vision."

"You're not going anywhere Kid." The Captain ordered adamantly, stepping forward to block Wanda's escape, who in turn tried to step away from him.

However, the Captain merely grabbed a hold of her arm before she could make a hasty retreat.

"Not until you explain to me the reason behind your short rebellion with Vision," was Captain America's short demand.

"For goodness sake, Steve! Stop acting like you are my father, because You. Are. Not. My Father!" Wanda snarled, losing her cool completely while her accent became more pronounced by the end of her exclamation.

"Then, stop acting like a kid, Wanda!" Steve gritted out as he dragged the struggling woman closer to him until their bodies were pressed together.

Wanda instantly froze at the close proximity between her and tall, blonde man before her.

"As your Captain, give me one good reason why I should allow you to keep on using another Avenger to get a reaction from me?"

"A reaction?" Wanda asked distractedly, trying to ignore the feeling of those rippling muscles currently pressed against her. She looked up at Steve's icy, blue eyes and asked curiously. "Oh, did you get jealous when I was dating Vision?"

"No," came Steve's short response. But the blush that appeared on Steve's cheeks told another story.

"Liar." Wanda said, sounding overjoyed at the thought of her Captain getting jealous of another man. "You are jealous!"

"Ahem!" came the sound from behind them.

Both Wanda Maximoff and Steve Rogers turned at the sound.

It was Natasha Romanov who stood at the entrance to the meeting room.

"Am I interrupting something?" came Natasha's sly question while raising a blonde brow.

"No," Wanda and Steve said simultaneously while stepping back from each other.

"You know Steve, as the Captain of this team, lying your way out of the situation is not good for team morale. And right now, I can tell that you are lying," Natasha said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nothing is going on, Romanov." The Captain said seriously meeting the Black Widow's gaze. "I'm just giving the kid the needed lecture after the disappearing act she pulled with Vision."

"Back to being a kid, huh?" Wanda muttered as she began walking towards the door.

"Yeah, then why did you have the _Kid_ wrapped around your arms Steve?" Natasha inquired.

"Because she was trying to escape from me, like she is doing right now!" Steve said as he tried once more to intercept the young, dark-haired witch. "We are not done talking Maximoff!"

However, Wanda merely shrug her shoulders and hurriedly left the room.

"Oh, come of it Steve!" the Black Widow said, grabbing a hold of the Captain's arm when he tried to follow after Wanda. "Wanda had a rough day. Just let her go!"

"Natasha." Steve began, turning to look at the blonde woman, "This got nothing to do with you, or the team. This is between me and Wanda. So stop interfering why don't you?"

After a long moment of staring, Natasha finally let him go.

"If you say so, Cap." She said.

After nodding his head at his Lieutenant, Steve Rogers strode off to follow a certain dark-haired witch.

.

"You're still in denial Steve." Natasha muttered as she watched him go. "You don't want to admit to yourself that you've come to love the little witch."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


End file.
